Stalker
by KuroSenji
Summary: Luna has a stalker...and they won't go away! Anyway, this summary sucks, and I'm off to bed...stars my OC, by the way...Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Stalker

By: Luna Hikari Uchiha

Summary: Luna has a stalker. And they won't go away!! How long does she have to wait before they reveal themselves before she can get back to her regular life?

**YO PEEPS!! I'M TIRED AND BORED!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED YET, SO YEAH!! . . LOL...anyway, I just got a random idea, and I decided to write it down...so bleh...and if you just want to flame my stories, then GET THE HELL AWAY!!**

Luna Hikari Uchiha. The most powerful Uchiha. Even more powerful than Itachi. That was saying something. Anyway, Luna was walking alone. At midnight. Wearing her normal, revealing outfit. Of course, a woman like herself was bound to be beautiful. She had a perfect body, but she always felt like there were ten extra kilograms on her chest at all times. When she laid down on her back, she felt crushed. Her skin was smooth and tanned. Her eyes were wise and held a lot of pain, yet they had a sort of innocence to them.

Her eyes weren't the only beautiful feature she had. She also had sleek, jet black hair, that was so soft that it felt like silk. The outfit she was wearing was elegant, yet seductive. She was wearing a black haori, with the sleeves torn off, and very loosely tied in the breast area. The only other thing that she had on was black tabi socks and geta sandals. Her headband was the thing that was tying her haori together. Somehow, it was staying on her.

Luna stopped in the middle of an alleyway. She placed her delicate hands on her slim waist and looked around. _There they are again..._ she thought. She was referring to the stalker she had. She had a little ability that came in handy. She could sense a person's aura. This was a very useful little ability, but she couldn't locate that person exactly. Every bright thing had its downside.

Anyway, she had noticed this person a while ago. She was pretty sure who it was, but didn't want to call out and find out that she had the wrong person. That was embarrassing.

She smiled and continued walking. A while later, she stopped again and sighed. This was getting annoying.

When she finally got to her apartment, she felt the aura leave and sighed in relief. Luna had been getting ticked off. Now, she realized, they must have to sleep at some point.

Yawning, she went into her apartment and slipped off her sandals. Then, without changing into her night clothes or taking off her socks, she slumped onto her bed and fell asleep.

**OK, that's all I'm writing for now...anyway, I got to go to bed, unfortunately...and I'll try to write more soon. And for those who keep bothering me about continuing my other stories, I'll get to them when I can!! Jeez...yawns tired now, so ja ne...**


	2. One down, one to go

**Stalker**

**By: Luna Hikari Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Naruto, or the series, Naruto. But, I do own my OC, Luna. And there are spoilers in this chapter, so yeah...**

**OK, peeps...I am so sorry for not putting up any new chapters for any of my stories for a long time!! I really have been too busy to get on here, cause I started high school and I'm so overwhelmed...Anyway, I'll probably update a couple of my other stories, here in a little bit...maybe...I don't know...Sometime soon.**

In the morning, Luna woke up to the bright sunshine of a beautiful day. She looked down at what she was wearing and sighed. That was the third time this week she had forgotten to change into her night-clothes. Goddamn missions...suddenly, she heard a crash come from the living room. She swiftly leapt to her feet, suddenly wide awake.

She saw the bright blonde hair first. Then he turned and she saw the bright blue eyes. With a sigh, she said, "Naruto, do you have to come in every morning and raid my fridge?"

Naruto, his mouth being stuffed with food at the moment, just nodded and tried to grin. He didn't pull it off.

With a grimace, Luna knelt in front of Naruto, who was kneeling in front of the open fridge to get at the lower shelves and pulled a handkerchief out of her haori. She wiped Naruto's face off gently and said, "Stop being such a messy eater. You get more of the food on your face instead of in your mouth."

Naruto grinned, having swallowed the mouthful he had. He said, "Thanks, Luna-nii-chan."

Luna closed her eyes and stood up. She said, "Just leave some food for me."

Naruto grinned again and nodded. He returned to the sacred ritual of food consumption.

After smiling softly at her brother-like friend, she went back into her room, and swiftly started changing clothes. When she was done, she was wearing a fishnet shirt with a revealing black shirt underneath. She also had on a small black skirt. Her kunai was stashed away in the coat that she was wearing over it. (Think Anko's outfit, but with a black coat, and bra underneath the fishnet shirt) After a moment of indecision, she decided that she would wear her hair up in a ponytail.

There it was again. That unidentifiable aura. She looked out of her window and saw a figure quickly retreat from the edge of the roof above. She growled to herself and climbed up onto the windowsill. With a small grunt, she leapt straight up and her hand caught the edge of the roof. She flipped up onto the roof and saw the shadowy figure jump down from the other side of the roof. She said quietly, "I'm not letting you get away, you bastard."

She went after him quickly, her beauty matched by her skills. She was graceful, but deadly. She leapt down into the alleyway that connected the main road to the other side roads, and which also ran behind her apartment complex.

Luna looked left and right and saw the figure disappear into the crowd of people. With a growl, she leapt up onto the roof and followed the person that way. Then, she saw another figure dart into the alleyway she had just come from. Two?! With a frustrated sigh, she conjured a shadow clone sent it after the one who went into the alleyway. Then, sensing the moment of great importance, she leapt off the roof and down into the crowd. Then, she landed on the figure in the black cloak.

Growling furiously, she pulled the hood back to see that it was none other than Naruto. She said, "H-huh...Naruto? Were you the one...following me this whole time?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. He said, "Took you a while, Luna-nii-chan!"

Luna looked worried. She said, "The other one..."

Naruto looked at her oddly. He said, "What other one?"

"There was more than one following me."

"As far as I know, I was the only one who was following you."

"Then...who was the other one?"

Naruto looked at Luna worriedly. He said, "I don't know."

Luna sighed. She got up off of Naruto and helped him to his feet. She said, "I sent one of my shadow clones after him, but..."

Naruto got a sudden glint in his eye that never meant anything good. He said, "Then let's go check it out ourselves!! I've been looking for a bit of action since Jiraiya passed away." (SPOILER)

Luna looked into the distance, a blank look in her eyes. She said, "Do you think it could be..."

Naruto then looked up at the Hokage stone faces. He said, "We'll never know if we don't check it out."

Luna got a determined look in her eye and said, "Then let's go!!"

**OK, people!! There was a spoiler in this chapter, and if you don't like that, I'm sorry. And if you want to know who Tobi **_**really **_**is...just ask!! coughcoughMadaracoughcough Anyway, I'll try to get more chapters out soon...but for now, I'm going to bed. I have school in the morning, and then it's Labor Day Weekend...I might be having a sleepover, so don't expect chapters for a little bit!!**


End file.
